Renard
by baka sasunaru
Summary: Un nouvel élève est arrivé à l'école et Sasuke Uchiwa est chargé de s'occuper de lui. Le comportement du nouveau est étrange ... sasunaru et autres couples en fond. humour, romance et un peu angst. Rating M par précaution.
1. Chapter 1

D s les premi res lueurs de l'aube, le jeune homme se leva. Cette nuit encore, il n'avait dormit que 4 heures, peine plus. Il prit quelques v tements entass s dans une armoire avant de filer la salle de bain. Il croisa son visage dans la glace et ne put que constater ses cernes grandissantes. Mais elles n'enlevaient rien son charme presque vampirique : des cheveux d' b ne, un magnifique regard d'onyx et une peau de porcelaine. Il tait beau, on ne pouvait le contester. Surtout pas quand ses nombreux fan-clubs tait dans les parages. Il enfila distraitement un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche et une veste tout aussi noire. Noir. Il aimait cette couleur. On pouvait plonger dedans, chercher, mais on ne trouvait jamais rien. Une sorte de trou sans fond. Comme lui*. Un autre regard dans le miroir lui prouva qu'il tait pr t. Il sorti de son appartement sans manger. Il n'avait pas faim en ce moment. Il prit son temps. Pourquoi se presser, quand on avait 30 minutes pour faire un chemin qui n'en demandait que 5 ?

Quand il arriva devant le portail de l' cole, il se pr para sprinter pour viter les centaines de filles qui allaient lui sauter au cou. Mais rien ne survint. Moiti soulag , moiti soup onneux, il resta sur ses gardes en entrant dans l'enceinte du lyc e. La derni re fois qu'elles ne lui avaient pas saut e dessus, il avait b tement pens qu'elles avaient renonc sortir avec lui, ou alors avaient trouv un autre jouet. Grave erreur. Quelques heures plus tard les policiers l'avaient retrouv attach s dans la r serve du lyc e tandis que les folles furieuses essayaient en vain de l'embrasser. Il soupira. Vraiment, ces filles taient d'une idiotie ... Ridicule.

Arriv devant la porte de son premier cours, il vit ses camarades masculins agglutin s autours de la porte, dont la plus part grognaient des choses peine compr hensible ou il entendit "blondinet" "l cheuse" "mignon" "timide". Parmi eux se trouvait Kiba, un ami a lui. Celui-ci fixait l'int rieur de la porte sans rien dire. Il le h la :

-Hoy baka !

L'adolescent se retourna et un sourire espi gle vint replacer l'expression d'ennuie affich plus t t sur son visage. Il ne releva pas l'insulte.

-Ha sasuke ! T'es en avance ! Comme d'habitude en fait.

-Il se passe quoi ?

-... 'Y a un nouveau...

Oh. Oh.

-Et Hinata ?

-Ah ton avis ?

Evidement. Hinata, la copine de Kiba est, comme toutes les autres filles d'une curiosit maladive. Enfin, elle est quand m me diff rente. Quand elle rougit et bafouille, elle ne fait pas semblant, Elle. Kiba avait de la chance, il ne devrait pas douter d'elle : c'est une fille droite, s rieuse, sensible et attentionn . Elle ne faisait pas partie de son fan-club ; une autre raison de l'appr cier. Encore maintenant, Sasuke se demandait comment cet idiot, ce coureur de jupon, ce fanatique des chiens avait r ussi capturer son c ur. Ah, l'Amour ... Lui n'en avait plus le droit, il avait d j utilis toute sa dose de chance aupr s de Dieu...

Il entra discr tement dans la classe, et remarqua imm diatement l'autre moiti de ses camarades, f minin cette fois. Elles taient entass es au fond de la classe, autour d'une table. Sa table. Qui tait apparemment d j occup . Le brun s'approcha donc, et tous se pouss rent. Il s'assit la table d' cot et jeta un il a son nouveau voisin. Une chose blonde, aux yeux tonnamment bleus pour un japonais, du turquoise au saphir, en passant par la topaze et avec des touches d'azur, fixait sa table, les joues teint es par les dire de son entourage apparemment trop curieux .  
Il tait plut t mignon ...

Le prof de japonais, kakashi-sensei, arriva comme a son habitude 30 minutes apr s le d but des cours.  
Comme son habitude, il se prit l'essuie-craie qu'avaient install s un groupe d'excit s sur la t te, et comme son habitude ne le remarqua pas et le garda tout le cours durant dans sa tignasse argent ( tait-ce du cela ?). Pendant qu'il expliquait la complexit des adverbes pronominaux*, Sasuke s'appliqua ne pas l cher du regard le blondinet qui lui, essayait sans grand succ s de d chiffrer les graffitis inscrit sur son pupitre.  
Au bout d'un moment, le professeur le remarqua :

-Hey toi que fais-tu dans mon cours ?

Il relava la t te, rouge, et une voix fluette se fit entendre :

-Je ... Je suis nou-nouveau ...

-Vraiment ? Pourquoi personne ne m'a donc mit au courant ? Aucun de vous n'a-t-il eu la lucidit de me pr venir ?

-Monsieur ! 'Y a un nouveau ! Hurla un l ve.

-C'est bon maintenant, plus la peine de me le dire !

Les l ves hurl rent de rire. Le prof soupira.

-Toi. lan a-t-il en se retournant vers le nouvel l ve.

Celui-ci se cachait tant bien que mal derri re son cahier. Il semblait trembler. Inquiet, Kakashi-sensei se radoucit :

-Sa va, petit ?

-Oui, oui a... a va passer ...

-Bien. R pondit-il, puis leva la voix. Viens donc au tableau, te pr senter la classe.

Le blond se leva doucement et marcha d'un pas l ger, presque dansant, jusqu'au tableau noir.

-Je m'appelle ... Na-naruto Usumaki, euh ...

-Continu Naruto, l'encouragea le professeur, qu'aime-tu faire ?

-Je, euh ... J'aime manger des ramens ...

Un clat de rire fusa, suivi d'autres.

-Sa suffit ! Naruto, tu peux poursuivre.

-J'ai 15 ans, bient t 16 ... euh ...

-Tu viens d'o ? Hurla une fille.

-D'Am rique, Au Br sil ...

-Waouh ! C'est pour a que t'es si bronz !

-T'es libre Naruto ?

-Hein ? Euh je ...

Sa rougeur augmenta. Il faisait pressant concurrence avec une tomate m re. Le prof craqua :

-Vos gueules les morveux ! Les questions de ce genre c'est la r cr ! Naruto, va t'assoir. Sasuke ?

Le brun releva la t te.

-Oui monsieur ?

-Tu lui feras visiter l' cole, et restera avec lui le temps qu'il prenne ses rep res. Il faudrait aussi qu'il trouve une chambre. Tu l'h bergeras ce soir, et j'irai voir au secr tariat o est-ce qu'il peut dormir.

-Bien monsieur.

A la fin du cours, c'est dire 10 secondes apr s que Kakashi-sensei ai repris la parole, Sasuke rangea ses affaires, et se retourna pour parler au blond, mais celui-ci d'enfuyait d j de la salle. Le brun se pressa donc pour le rattraper. Pendant dix longues minutes, les deux jeunes hommes jou rent cache-cache. D s que le t n breux croyait attraper les m ches dor es, celles-ci disparaissaient dans l'instant. Il finit pourtant par le coincer pr s du gymnase. Sasuke le vit de dos, regardant avec attention la piscine. Le blond avan a d'un pas, puis deux, et se mit courir vers le bassin d'eau chlor e. Il allait sauter dedans quand le brun hurla :

-Baka ! On a cours l ! Ce n'est pas le moment de te baigner !

Interdit, le nouveau s'arr ta pour voir son interlocuteur. Quand leurs regards se crois rent, ils furent pris de d charges. Rien de douloureux, heureusement pour eux. Plus quelque chose comme une caresse profonde et chaleureuse. Une fois remit de cet v nement trange, Sasuke fixa le blond dans les yeux. Celui-ci, ind cis, lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu ?

-Ton camarade de classe. Je dois te faire visiter l' cole. Bon, ajouta-il en regardant sa montre, vu que gr ce tes escapades on d j loup la premi re demi-heure de cours ...

-Ah... l'interrompit-il, c'est ... c'est toi qui me suivait ?

-Bien sur, pourquoi quelqu'un t'aurais donc suiv... les filles.

Apr s quelques instant, il fini par hocher la t te, penaud.

-Elles me font peur ...

L'Uchiwa sourit.

-'T'inqui te pas, on s'y habitue force.

-Si tu le dit ... Tu disais ?

-Hum ? Ah ... bref, je te propose qu'on s chent le reste de temps qu'il reste pour te faire visiter l' cole, ensuite d'aller photocopier les cours que tu as manqu , puis de se rendre au prochain cours ... qui y a t'il ?

-Hn ? Rien .  
Il sourit. Sasuke pensa deux choses au m me moment : tout d'abord qu'il y avait quelque chose de sp cial dans le blondinet. En ensuite ... Comment pouvait-il est aussi mignon ? C'est un homme, zut ! Le beau brun fini par se calmer devant l'air inquiet du nouvel l ve. Il se ressaisit avant de se retourner :

-Suis-moi.

Il lui fit visiter le gymnase, lui montra le self, et lui indiqua toutes les salles de classe qu'ils utilisaient. Sasuke d posa des cours au secr tariat pour qu'Ibiki, le secr taire, les photocopient. Ils rentr rent enfin en classe car la sonnerie avait depuis longtemps sonn *. Durant les deux heures d'anglais, Sasuke et le blondinet discut rent norm ment, car apparemment, cette langue ne leur posait aucun probl me. Enfin ils "discut rent" ... Ils se pass rent des mots de papiers. Se fut le nouveau qui envoya le premier :

Ton non ?

Sasuke Uchiwa

Moi c Naruto Usumaki

Je sais. C'est d'origine Japonaise?

Oui

Pourtant tu viens du Br sil

J v cu 10 an la-ba, m je sui Japon

O.K

Tu a d ja voyaj ?

Oui, un peu au Etats-Unis avec mon fr re*.

Conbien de ten ?

Les vacances d' t

C a dir ?

Tu ne sais pas combien de temps durent les vacances d' t ?

Nan, sa f tro lontan que je ne v plu a l' col

Sa se voit

E !

T'es pas all l' cole ?

Si mais juste 4 ans . J'ai arret quand je suis parti au Br sil

Pourquoi ?

Je sui d sandu en enfer ...

Haha tr s dr le

Pourquoi ?

Je vien de te le dir ! A cot l' col c le pardi ...

Si tu le dis ...

Tu me croi pa

Non pas trop

Tan pi

Ou m m tan mieu

Naruto se mit rire doucement.

Quoi ?

Rien c pa grav lais tonb

... O.K ...

Apres a, Le blondinet n'envoya plus rien. Et m me si l' change laissa quelque peu perplexe Sasuke, celui-ci ne pipa mot.

*Une sorte de trou sans fond. Comme lui : Yeah ! Narusasu Powaaa !!!

*(...)il expliquait la complexit des adverbes pronominaux : je sais m me pas si a existe ... xp

*(...)la sonnerie avait depuis longtemps sonn : d sol de la r p tition ... mais une sonnerie, sa sonne, ne ? je pourrais mettre quoi la place ?

*(...)avec mon fr re* : 'faudrait pas oublier notre cher itachi (bave) .... Haaa mon ordi ! XD

Ps : itachi n'apparaitra surement qu'en fin de l'histoire, dsl pr ses fans T_T en plus se ne sera qu'un personnage secondaire qui n'arrivera que quand Sasuke ******* parce que Naruto **** ****** et que donc il ****** . (D sol mais je ne fais pas dans les spoils ! X'D)

___________________________________

moi : Voila pour la premier chapitre !  
sasu : Humm .  
moi : Quoi ?  
sasu : j'en suis pas sur mais j'ai l'impression quedans t'a fic ... j'ai peur ... des filles ?  
moi : XD c'est pas qu'une impression mon pauvre !  
sasu : . t'es morte !  
moi : Ahhhhh ! Naru l'aide !  
naru : ... j'ai l'air d'un poltron .... Sasu descand l !  
moi : AAAAAAAAH L' AIIIIIIIDEUUUUUUUH ! *par en courant*  
sasu : *chidori*  
naru : *rasengan*  
moi : *s'arrete* *sourit perversement*  
sasu/naru : *s'aretent* gloup !  
moi : sasu sa te dis une death fic ?  
sasu : .  
moi : naru sa te dis un itanaru ?  
naru : .  
moi : Kukuku !!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Saluut !! d sol du retard, j'ai eu des gros problemes qui m'ont empch d... * comportement typique d'une fille qui doit vraiment aimer s'enfonc puisque tout le monde sait qu'elle a tap le texte il y a 2 semaines meme pas* Oi le narrateur fais pas chier ! Ils devaient pas savoir ! *a ton avis pourquoi je l'ai dit ? betasse* Grr, il m'enerve il m'enerve il m'enerve !!! *c'est le but, ma ch re* --" il va me rendre dingue ....

Bonne lecture !!!

Lors du d jeuner, que Sasuke passa avec ses amis, il ne vit Naruto nulle part. Son esprit fut report Chouji qui essayait de vider l'assiette de Neji en d tournant son attention. Ce qui fut incontestablement un chec. Il retrouva heureusement le blondinet en classe l'apr s-midi. Celui-ci lui expliqua que Kakashi-sensei l'avait appel pour lui donner son emploi du temps et lui dire qu'il restait d finitivement dans la chambre de Sasuke, faute de place. Sasuke pensa que c' tait un peu gonfl de n'appeler que Naruto alors qu'il tait aussi concern .

L'apr s-midi se passa vite. Les cours de math pos rent tellement de difficult au blond que Sarutobi-sensei du se r signera lui donner des cours de primaires. Sasuke s' tonna. Naruto n'avait donc vraiment pas t l' cole durant 9 ans ? Il se souvenait pourtant que l' cole tait obligatoire au Br sil, alors ...

Apres les math, il y eu un cours de philosophie. Arg., horreur. Dieu sait pourtant que tous les l ves de ce lyc e d testaient les cours de philosophie, surtout avec ce prof. Il n'avait rien de l'image typique du professeur vieux, ennuyeux et radotant qu'ont toujours les lyc ens. Non, Ibiki-sensei aurait surement t un meilleur garde de prison que professeur. Son visage rempli de citatrices tait recouvert d'un bandana cachant la partie sup rieur de son crane. Et autant le groupe Sasuke avait voulu enlev le masque de Kakashi-sensei, autant cette id e ne leur avait m me pas travers l'esprit pour Ibiki-sensei. Tous les l ves qu'il avait ne gagnaient jamais une note au dessus de 40. 40/100. A part Sasuke, car son fr re tait une de ses connaissances. Aussi bizarre cela lui paraissait-il, jamais il n'aurait demand tre not comme les autres, au a non. Il tenait trop a sa vie*.

Quand Naruto aper ut le sensei, Il trembla comme une feuille et se pla a derri re Sasuke. Le brun ne dit rien, mais remarqua que le son camarade avait d j les larmes aux yeux. Le t n breux saisi donc doucement la main du blond et parti s'assoir en cour. La classe d couvrit avec tonnement que Naruto adorait la philosophie, malgr sa peur presque exag r du prof.

Le dernier cours tait celui d'art. Mais Kunerai-sensei tait momentan ment absente pour grossesse. Ils partirent donc en avance ce jour l .  
Les deux lyc ens rang rent les affaires de Naruto dans l'appartement et discut rent d eux. Naruto apprit que son ami avait un fr re et qu'il travaillait de l'autre cot de pays, et qu'il tait donc seul, ses parents travaillant sans cesse l' tranger. Sasuke, habitu entendre des plaintes, excuses en tout genres pour son statut familial s' tonna quand Naruto le regarda avec merveillement.

-Tu as de la chance !

-Tu trouve ?

-Tu as une famille, toi ...

Devant la r ponse de Naruto, sasuke s'interloqua. Mais si le blond ne volait rien dire de plus, il ne demanderait rien de son cot . Ils ne se connaissaient que depuis ce matin apr s tout. Ils avaient pass l'ann e ensemble, ils auraient bien le temps de se connaitre, non ?

Se rappelant de l pr sentation de Naruto la matin e, le t n breux parti en direction de la cuisine et sorti ... un plat de ramen. Il v rifia la date de p remption, on ne sait jamais, et le mit au micro-onde. Le petit blond, sentant l'odeur de son met favoris, se laissa guider par son odora et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Il ouvrit le micro-onde dans le dos de Sasuke, et commen a manger. Les nouilles taient videmment encore froides et l'amateur de ramen remit le plat dans l'appareil. Probl me : c' tait la premi re fois qu'il utilisait un micro-onde. Enfin, il se rappelle vaguement comment sa fonctionnait. Se rappelant que pour faire chauffer les pates il fallait tourner le bouton, il le tourna au maximum. Et reparti attendre dans la salon. Sasuke n'avait toujours rien remarqu et continuait tripoter des pommes au couteau.

Une bonne demi -heure plus tard, c'est en sentant l'odeur de nourriture brul que le blond se rappela des ramen. Sasuke tant parti prendre sa douche, il ouvrit l'appareil et prit en ses mains le plat carbonis . Mauvaise id e. LE plat s' crasa au sol dans un grand fracas. Notre t n breux, alarm , hurla :

-Naruto ! Il se passe quoi ?

Comme toute r ponse, il capta des excuses et des sanglots touff s. Sasuke sorti de la douche pour aller voir et trouva Naruto en pleurs, les doigts en sangs essayant vainement de ramasser les morceaux du bol au sol. Il prit la main du blond et la passa sous l'eau froide. Il lui demanda la cause de tout cela, mais les pleurs de Naruto redoubl rent. S'en suivirent des phrases incompr hensibles, parlant de 9 d mons, que ce n' tait pas sa faute, qu'ils entaient mort, qu'il ne voulait plus y retourner. Une phrase choqua particuli rement le brun :

-Pardonnez-moi, ma tre! Par piti , ne me battez pas, je ne m enfuirais plus c'est promis ...

-T'enfuir de quoi Naruto ?

Celui-ci leva ses yeux noy s de larmes vers le gla on. Il tira d'un coup sec sa main ensanglant de celle de Sasuke et se sauva par la porte.

Le brun se leva et, apr s s' tre habill *, parti a la recherche du nouvel l ve. Il avait peur pour Naruto : il ne connaissait pas encore parfaitement les lieux et pouvait se perdre, ou pire, se faire retrouver par le pion. Celui qui surveillait ce jour la tait un tr s bon ami a Ibiki sensei, et cela se voyait. Mais surtout : pourquoi pleurait-il ? "Ses yeux, son regard ... il n' tait pas vraiment pr sent ... J'ai d j vu ce genre de cas la t l . Des malades mentaux qui revivaient sans cesse leur pass . Etait-ce aussi le cas de Naruto ? Surement ... Quand il a dit que j'vais de la chance d'avoir une famille, c'est sous-entendu qu'il n'en a pas ? Et si, cause d'un probl me X, il se retrouve dans un h pital psychiatrique au Br sil ? Ce qui expliquerai qu'il n'ai pas t a l' cole ... Et ces phrases qu'il murmurait avec surement rapport avec son probl me ! " Sasuke, affol par sa th orie, esp ra de tout c ur qu il n'avait pas raison. Pour qu'il enfant de 6 ans soit troubl au point de devoir changer de pays pour se faire soigner, il devait y avoir une chose horrible qui s' tait produite ! Oh, Naruto n'aurait pas m rit a. Il en tait sur.

Il fouilla les dortoirs des gar ons, demanda a des filles de son fan-club de le faire pour lui dans les dortoirs des gar ons, chercha dans la cours, vers les salles de cours et pr s du self. Le brun croisa 3 fois, cach dans les fourr s (sasuke), le pion. Il allait abandonner quand il remarqua une silhouette pr s de la piscine. Sasuke accouru pour emp cher le blond de sauter, comme pour la premi re fois, mais ce fut trop tard. Quand il arriva pr s de la piscine, rien ne se trouvait la surface. Le t n breux enleva son pull et se pr para plonger quand une voix l'interpela derri re lui.

-Sa ne sert rien.

-Il il faut le sauver !

-Il n'est plus dans l'eau, r pondit la voix.

-Et il est o , alors ?!? hurla Sasuke en se retournant pour s'apercevoir qu'il parlait un renard. Un mignon petit renard roux aux yeux bleu, tremp et puant le chien mouill *.

-.... Qu'est ce que ... Je deviens parano, moi...

Il allait sauter quand le renard roux lui sauta la jambe.

-Saute pas, il est pas dedans je te dis !

-Les renards parlent pas d'ordinaires, alors tait-toi !

- Je ne suis pas un renard !

-Ah bon, t'es quoi alors ? Une vache ?

-Un humain.

-Un humain c'est moins poilu, plus grand et sens moins fort.

-Sa c'est parce que je suis mouill

-Il ne pleut pas.

-Je suis tomb dans la piscine.

-Tout le monde tombe dans la piscine ou quoi ?

-Je suis le seul tre tomb dans la piscine.

-naruto y est tomb aussi

-Oui

-Donc tu n es pas le seul.

-Si

-....

Sasuke perdait patience...

-Je suis Naruto.

-Naruto est humain.

-Je t'ais dit que j' tais humain.

-Dans une autre vie, peut - tre

-Tu veux une preuve ? Regarde mes pattes avant, elles saignent.

Sasuke examina les pattes de l'animal, elles perdaient bien du sang. Alors, ce petit renard, serait-il vraiment son nouveau camarade de classe?

-Comment Tu Je

-Je suis desol , j'aurais pas d partie comme sa, j'ai paniqu en revoyant des souvenir qui font mal et ... mais comme tu m'as vu comme " a" alors que tu n'aurais pas du, on est quitte, d'accord ? tu dit rien ? ciao !

La bete a poil detala a toutes pattes mais malheureusement pour elle, sasuke tait premier de sa classe en sprint. Le presumer Naruto se retouva dont supendu en l'air, le tenebreux le tenant par la queue.

-Hey ! Sa fait mal, lache-moi !

-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu es comme a.

-Si tu me lache d'abors !

-Tu vas t'enfuire encore lontemps comme a ?

-Je m'enfuis pas ! Je met juste en pratique une technique de repli !

-...Naruto...

Celui-ci regarda son camarade qui, deja tait plus grand que lui avant, faisait maintenant la taille d'un g ant. Et ses yeux lanceant des clairs n'arrangeait pas le tableau.

-OK,OK, je laisse tomber ma technique d'evation super efficace, et je t'explique tout, mais on peut rentrer dans la chambre avant ? Ici il fait froid, et je n'ais pas envie de me faire pincer par ce surveillant au regard malsain.

-Tu l'as vu ?

-Oui, il m'a meme courru apres, mais grace a ma technique ultra performante, j'ai reussi a lui filer entre les doigts. Mais il m'a fait peur ! C'est preque pire qu'Ibiki-sensei ...

-On voit que tu ne connais pas mon fr re ...

-Et toi Oro...

Naruto se tue subitement. Sasuke le regarda d'un air interrogatif.

-C'est rien, un vieux reflexe. Je te le dirais plus tard. C'est aussi dans l'explication.

Ils rentr rent discr tement dans leurs appartements. Une fois que les deuc comp res furent pr s (c'est a dire sasuke recoiff et la bete sech *), Le gla on s'alongea sur son lit et l'animal prit place sur son ventre. Naruto commen a son r cit :

-Ma vie n'a pas t facile. J'ai v cu des horreurs inimaginable. Crois-moi, on est tr s loins des heures de colles ou des punition de dessert. J'ai fait une b tise et je l'ai pay de ma vie ...

*Il tenait trop a sa vie : heu ... je sais plus pourquoi j'ai mis une asterisque ici ^^"" sa reviendra peut-etre avec le temps ... xD

*Un mignon petit renard roux aux yeux bleu, tremp et puant le chien mouill : yeah ! kiba powaaa ! =D

*c'est a dire sasuke recoiff et la bete sech : imaginez sasuke en train de secher naruto en mode "boule de poil" avec un seche cheuveux xD

naru : ... j'ai une personnalit polyvalante ?  
moi : Oo naruto d'ou tu sort ce mot ?  
naru : *tout sourire* c'est sasuke qui m'apprit ! =D moi : et quand sa ?  
naru : euh quand ... ///  
sasu : *sourire pervers en place* quand je lui ai dit que .  
moi : nan sait bon je veux pas savoir !  
naru : Oo sasu : Oo moi : quoi ?  
sasu : d'abitude des que sa parle du cul t'es la premiere a nous encourager !  
naru : et la tu rebute ?  
moi : naruto, je veux meme pa savoir ou tu a appris le verbe "rebuter" .  
naru : en fait .  
moi : *lanceant un oreiller* la ferme !  
naru : *esquive* haha, trop faci ... *se prend le mur en esquivant* X.x sasu : sa va pas ?  
moi : c'est rien, c'est juste que ... l'amour, c'est compliquer .... u.u sasu : Oo tu recommence avec ta philosophie ? je pensait que tu avait aret moi !  
moi : chasse les mauvaises habitudes, et elles reviennent au galop U_U sasu : allez, dit, il se passe quoi ?  
moi : rien, rien ... *retrouve son sourire colgate* Oi le narrateur je t'ais deja dit de pas faire de pub ! et pis moi mon dentifirice c'est "withe now" ! *c'est une sous marque, la marque en elle meme c'est colgate* Nan meme pas vrai ! le marque c'est ... euh ... stabilo ?  
sasu : xD moi : oh et pis on s'en fiche ! commmentaires pleaseu !

/!\25 commentaires pour la suite/!\ 


	3. Chapter 3

[size=14px]Saluut tout le monde ! J ai pas t trop longue ? Pour nowel, j'ai pr par un chapitre plut t long, qui raconte le pass de naruto ! Autant dire tout de suite que c'est pas tr s rose, y a pleine gens qui meurent, et pas de vieillesse et un autre chapitre, le suivant en fait (en meme temps je vais pas mettre le dernier maintentant=p)... Autrement je me suis clat a l' crire, j'aime bien crire dans ce style de fic je crois ... Vous inqui tez pas c'est surement le seul chapitre qui sera comme a ... au fait bon no l ^^ vous avez demand quoi quoi papa no l ? Moi je veux un nouveau cerveau ! Le mien ne marche plus tr s bien ^^" (voir la discussion moi/sasu/naru en bas) ... Je veux rencontrer naruto et sasuke en vrai ! Bon c'est pas gagn ... euh ... je veux une photo d'isa ! Sa je vais l'avoir ^^^ (j'ai trois yeux xD) et euh ... plein de commentaires ? Sa je vais avoir aussi n'est pas ? [c=#ffff00]*sourire stabilo*[/c] O le narrateur t'en a pas marre ? C'est les vacances de no l ! [c=#ffff00]*justement c'est bient t no l et tu me fais travailler ! Gratos en plus !*[/c] Ok laisser des com's au narrateur aussi ... euh ... c'est tout ? xD je parle beaucoup trop je trouve ! Bref,[/size]

[size=16px][x=#004000-#008040-#008000-#00FF00-#80FF00-#80FF80]Bonne lecture ![/x]  
[c=#ff0000]  
"Mes plus vieux souvenirs remontes mes quatre ans. J'habitais alors chez mes parents. Mon p re se nommait Minato Namikaze, et c' tait le maire de la ville o je vivais. Il tait tr s gentil, un peu simplet aussi. Mais il avait le sens de la justice et savait tre s v re quand il le fallait. Ma m re, elle, s appelait Kushina Usumaki, j'ai h rit de son nom. Elle tait vive, nergique et pimpante. Elle me disait toujours que j' tais son tr sor le plus pr cieux, sa perle rare. D'ailleurs, quand mon p re entendait a, il piquait une crise de jalousie monstre. C' tait tr s dr le. Elle travaillait dans la m decine, je crois. Je les adorais. Puis il y a eu cet accident. Une explosion de voiture. Ils sont morts sur le coup et n'ont pas soufferts, qu'on dit les m decins l gistes. Moi, je n'avais pas une gratignure, mais mon c ur hurlait de douleur. Les gens disaient que c' tait un miracle. J'aurais pr f r mourir avec eux. Sans m me savoir ce qui m'attendait. Et je crois que ce fut pire encore.

On m'a cas l'orphelinat. L -bas les gosses geignaient pour un rien, se disputaient, quelque soit leur ge. J'ai fugu , plusieurs fois. Mais o que j'aille, que je me cache chez le voisin ou que je prenne le premier bus pour n importe quelle destination, ils me retrouvaient toujours. C' tait un homme qui leurs disait o j tais, un homme horrible au teint verd tre, aux long cheveux noirs et aux yeux de serpents. Il me suivait o que j'aille, sa me fichait une trouille monstre. Au bout de deux heures, syst matiquement, je voyais la pr ceptrice qui accourait vers moi pour me gronder. Je ne me suis jamais fait d'amis, j'avais tendance rester repli sur moi-m me, et c' tait tr s bien comme a. De toute fa on, je ne les int ressais pas, puisque aucun adulte ne venais m'apporter des bonbons ou des jouets le dimanche. Personne ne venait me voir. Seuls les percepteurs me parlaient, pour me dire d'aller me coucher ou de venir manger, ou mon camarade de chambre, pour me demander de faire taire le b b qu'on avait mis avec nous dans une pi ce de 4metres carr . Point. Quelques semaines avant mes 6 ans, un homme est venu l'orphelinat. Il avait les cheveux argent , les yeux noirs et des lunettes rondes. Il disait tre psychologue et demandait s'installer pour aider et pouvoir surveiller le comportement "de jeunes personnes ayant perdu des tre chers". Ils s'en fichaient, mais ils avaient retenu le mot "aider". Il s'est donc installer dans la chambre d cot . Je me rappelle clairement que, alors que tout les enfants l'adoraient, lui demandait sans cesse conseil, je restais encore plus dans mon coin, a les surveiller. Je n aimais d j pas ce type. Une voix me soufflait au fond qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance. Deux jours avant mes 6 ans, cet homme est venu devant moi en me donnant une sucette. J'ai entendu un grognement sourd et il s'est reculer, surpris. Puis il a sourit, c' tait ... horrible. Je me suis rendu compte que je grondement venait de moi et je me suis calm . Son sourire s'est agrandit et il est parti. La nuit m me, on me r veilla. J'ouvrais p niblement les yeux, pensant voir mon camarade de chambre se plaindre du b b , puisque j entendais le mioche hurler. Ce fut avec surprise que je constatais que c' tait l'homme. Il me ligota en me soufflant qu'on irait faire un petit tour en avion. Je voulais r agir, hurler, me battre, mais ce que je vis devant moi me laissa sans voix. Le lit de mon camarade. Tach de rouge . Un bras au sol, d tach du reste. Le b b est moiti d coup et hurle plein poumon. Le choc fut violant. Je vomis sur le meurtrier - car c' tait lui sans aucun doute. Me voyant hypnotis par le pauvre bambin qui essayait de survivre, il s'approcha de celui-ci et lui arracha la t te. Sans me l cher des yeux. Je compris que j'avais int r t me taire. Les larmes me mont rent aux yeux. Il ricana et me prit dans les bras. En sortant dans le couloir, je remarquais que toutes les portes taient ouvertes. Je demandais, un peu tremblant :

-Ils... Ils sont ... morts ?

-La plupart, oui. Mais ils ont mieux faire, comme sauver leurs peau, que de te sauver toi, un monstre !

Devant l'utilisation de ce mot, je le regardait avec tonnement.

-Que crois-tu ? Que les gens meurent comme a, que c'est normal ? Non, s'ils sont morts, c'est parce qu'ils taient tes cot s, qu'ils taient proche de toi ! Et pareil pour tes parents ! C'est de ta faute toi, s'ils sont morts ! A toi et toi seul !"

-... Sasuke ? Sa ne va pas ? Tu es tout p le ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude ...

-Il ... t a dit tout a ? Alors que tu n'avais que 6 ans ? Mais c'est horrible !

-Oh et encore, tu n'as rien vu ! Ce n est pas fini ...

- Et pres tu es parti dans un h pital au Br sil ?

-...Hein ?!

-C'est pour a que tu n'as pas pu suivre les cours, non ?

L animal retroussa ses babines et l cha la joue de son coussin attitr .

-....Tu te trompe lourdement, l . Ce n est pas dans un h pital que je suis all . C est en enfer.

-Tu l'as d j dit, a.

-Oui mais c'est vrai. Le vrai nom du b timent c'est Snakelle, mais on l appelait le Snake Hell, cause de la t te du maitre...Donc, je continue mon histoire ...

"Il m'a assomm , et je me suis r veill dans un avion. A cot de moi ce trouvait l'assassin et le Ma tre. C' tait l'homme qui me suivait quand je fuguais a l orfelinat. Son nom est Orochimaru. L'autre s'appelle Kabuto. Ils m'expliqu rent qu'ils taient scientifiques (mon il) et qu ils avaient besoin de cobaye. Je serai nourri et j'aurais un lit. Moi a m'allait, m me si je n'avais pas trop le choix. Je me suis rendormi.

Quelques jours plus tard, je me suis r veill en sentant une main chaude sur mon front. Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis un gar on aux cheveux rouges sang. Il s appelait Gaara et avait 2 ans de plus que moi. Il m'a racont qu'il tait l depuis 3 mois. Il tait orphelin lui aussi et vivait avec son fr re et sa s ur avant d'atterrir ici. Il ne savait m me pas s ils taient vivants ou mort. Je lui ai racont mon histoire. Nous somme devenus ins parables.

Nous tions 9, de tous ges. J tais le plus jeune. Chacun avait perdu ses parent lors d'un accident qui, finalement, n'en tait pas un. Le Ma tre est arriv 2 heures apr s mon r veil.  
Il nous faisait passer des examens, nous injectait des produits, faisait des prise de sang, puis recommen ais. Au bout d'un an, on s'est retrouv avec une paire d'oreilles et des queues."

-Des queues ? Une paire d'oreilles ?

-Ouais, des queues d'animaux. On en avait tous un nombre diff rent. Gaara n'en avait qu'une. Moi, j'en avais 9.

"On a adopt des comportements plus agressif. Bestial. On se mettait grogner d s qu'un scientifique approchait. Seul le ma tre nous touchait sans crainte. Nos dents ont pouss s aussi. Nos griffes aussi. De gros poignards aiguis s. Entre nous, on restait solidaire, comme une famille. On pouvait s'occuper des autres s'en oublier soi m me (quand quelqu'un tait malade, par exemple).

Cela dur 5 ans. Nous avions tellement pris de ce produit que nous donnais le Ma tre que nous pouvions nous transformer en animal. Je me transformais en renard, les autres se transformaient en pieuvre, chauve-souris, chat, et autre. Je me rappelle qu'on ne savait pas en quel animal Gaara se transformais, mais il tait horrible. Je crois que c' tait un raton-laveur, mais qui avait du passer sous un train (au moins 6 fois).

Quand nous tions tous transform s, personnes ne pouvais nous contr ler, c' tait incroyable. Je en sais plus combien de salles d'exp rimentation a d truis, nous nous tions arr t e conter vers les 65 environs ...

Le Ma tre nous a expliqu un jour que c' tait notre nombre qui faisait notre force. Il avait besoin de nous pour se venger de l'Humanit qui l'avait trait de fou quand il avait parl d'exp rience sur les humains. Il disait que nous pouvions devenir plus haut une montagne. Mais que pour cela nous devions tre plus. On a compris qu'il allait enlever bient t d'autres enfants leur famille. Le pire dans tous a, c'est que savoir que leurs famille allait mourir comme les notre ne nous a rien fait. C' tait savoir qu'il allait s'occuper d'eux notre place qui nous a fait mal. Une sorte de crise de jalousie, je crois. Alors on a d cod de s'enfuir. Loin de lui. Car pour s'accrocher comme a a la personne qui a tu nos proches, on devait tre fous. Il nous a rendus fou. On d cid d'un plan. Pendant que le Ma tre n' tait plus l , ni son acolyte, Kabuto, on avait decid de se transformer dans notre cage nous la d truire et s'enfuir. Simple, non ? Seulement, avant de partir, le Ma tre nous as plac , Gaara et moi de l'autre cot du b timent. Nous n'avons pas eu de nouvelle des autres pendant 1 an. Sans eux ils nous taient incapables de nous transformer. On a perdu peu a peu nos queues et nos oreilles. Mais nous avons trouv une nouvelle utilisation du pouvoir : nous nous transformions au contact de l'eau. Et nous n'avions pas besoins des autres pour celui-l . Puis on nous a ramen dans notre section. En face de la cage qui nous a servis si longtemps. Dans celle-ci, tait maintenant accroch 7 squelettes d'animaux avec plusieurs queues. On en a pleur des mois.

Une nuit, j'ai entendu du bruit du cot des gardes. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, je les est vu terres. Une jeune fille tait en train de fouiller leurs poches. C' tait la premi re fois que je la voyais. Quand elle a trouv les clefs, j'ai r veill Gaara d'un coup de coude et j'ai commenc grogner. Elle a ouvert la cage. J'allais lui bondir dessus quand Gaara m'a arr t . Je me suis retourn vers lui pour lui demand pourquoi et j'ai vu son visage. Il tait au bort des larmes et souriait pour la premi re fois. Il ... Il avait l'air si heureux... C' tait sa s ur.

Avec elle et son fr re, Gaara et moi on est sorti enfin du Snakelle. J'ai v cu 5 ans avec Gaara, Temari, sa s ur et son fr re Kankur . Ils taient toujours amicaux avec moi. Celui qui me fait le plus rire quand j'ai repense, c'est Kankur . Il avait peur de moi a un point pas possible. La premi re nuit il m'a donn a manger dans une gamelle ! Quand sa s ur a vue a elle a tent de l' trangler en hurlant "Kankur cr tin ! C'est tes fr res maintenant ! Pas des animaux de compagnie !" Gaara et moi on tait mort de peur. Aussit t, elle s'est jet e sur nous "mes deux amours ! Vous tes troooooop mignons ! Faut pas pleurer !" Et d'autres trucs du genre. Sa nous a fait rire. Temari, est, comment dire ... tr s tactile. Elle se jetait tout le temps dans nos bras juste pres avoir tortur Kankur . Le pauvre n'en pouvait plus...

Gaara est redevenu "normal". Il ne se transforme plus. Mais moi rien faire, c' tait toujours Temari qui devait me laver. On a repris contact avec le monde. On a (enfin j'ai) encore du mal quand quelqu'un fait "peur", pour le reste, a va. Des fois, comme tu l'a vue, des souvenir mes revienne et je me sauve. Voila, tu sais tout de moi."

Sasuke resta silencieux quelques secondes, avant de demander :

-Je peux te poser quelques questions ?

-Je t'en prie, fit les b te en montrant ses crocs*

-Pourquoi est-tu l ?

- Je suis sens tre l' cole a mon ge, alors j'ai pr f r venir ici. Et puis j'avais peur de devenir d pendant d'eux et de les emb ter. Je veux pouvoir me d brouiller seul.

-Seul ? C'est mal parti ...

L'animal l cha la joue du brun.

-T'as d'autres questions? Naruto bailla.

-Euh ... Comment tu fais pour rependre ta forme humaine ?

-Oh, c'est simple, il suffit d'attendre et ...

Il fut interrompu par un nuage de fum e l'englobant. Elle disparu, laissant un Naruto redevenu humain ... et nu. Le t n breux voulu lui dire d'aller se rhabiller quand il comprit que le blond dormait. Il soupira et les recouvrit tous les deux de la couette. "Pour une fois, pensa-t-il, il n'y aura pas mort d'homme.*" Le brun cala la t te du gar on mi-humain mi-renard contre son torse et s'endormi profond ment pour la premi re fois depuis longtemps en lui caressant ses cheveux dor s.

Un il, puis deux, s ouvrit sous la lumi re de la lune. L'adolescent d couvrit son ami endormit contre lui, la main plong dans sa tignasse couleur miel. Il sourit sachant que ses joues devaient tre certainement rouge pale, et pris la main pour la poser pour la poser sur sa poitrine, au niveau du c ur. Satisfait, le gar on aux allures d'ange s'abandonna dans les bras de Morph e, ne l chant pas la main tant convoit .[/size][/c]

[size=14px]* Je t'en prie, fit la b te en montrant ses crocs : quand j ai cris cette phase, j avais l impression d crire le petit chaperon rouge xD sasuke ds le r le du chaperon rouge niark niark ! Sa le ferai en plus comme OS faudra que je l crive un jour

* Pour une fois, pensa-t-il, il n'y aura pas mort d'homme : J ai pas l habitude de faire du spoils, mais l a franchement je tien dire qu il se trompe lourdement xD y aura m me deux morts d homme ! Heureusement Kami-sama est assez sympa pour les ressusciter ! Quoi ? Il n est pas sympa ? Mais j ai encore besoin d eux moi ![/size]

[size=14px][c=#00ffee]Moi[/c][/c] : *fi re* TADAAAA !  
Naru : T_T [c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : quoi ?  
Naru : pauvres gosses tu les fais mourir comme sa on ne sait m me pas leurs nom [c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : tu veux que je leurs donnes des noms ? Ok ! Alors le b b qui a la t te arrach il s appelle Konta, le camarde de chambre de naruto s appelle Ari, les 7 juubis ils ont d j les noms que leur a donn Masashi Kishimoto-sama, euh les pr cepteurs sont pas des mioches on s en fout c est tout ?  
Naru : O et sa t a pas g n de tuer des gosses comme a ?  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : si, j ai m me pleur T_T je pleure pour un rien en ce moment en plus un b b la t te arrach T^T je suis ignoble Sasu : *apparait comme par magie* exactement.  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : Et j en suis fi re !! Mouhahaha SM Powaaa ! (mais bon faut pas exag rer non plus )  
Sasu : on peut rien en tirer de celle la Naru : Au fait ton probl me il s est arrang ?  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : ne ?  
Naru : quand tu ne supportais pas que Sasu et moi on parle de cul [c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : en fait non ^^ j arrive de moins en moins a lire un bon yaoi en ce moment T_T alors pour un lemon ds cet fic c est pas la peine d esp rer Sasu : T_T Naru : O.Q NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN adieu monde cruel X.x [c=#00ffee]Moi [/c]: vous tes tellement accros au sexe que a ?  
Naru : T_T moi sans plus mais vu que sasuke r p te sans cesse que je suis un super bon coup j ai peur qu il me plaque maintenant tu m aime toujours sasuke hein ?  
Sasu : *imagine la vie sans sexe*  
Naru : OINNNNNNNNNNN !  
[c=#00ffee]Moi [/c]: OINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (pleure sans raison)  
Sasu : *se r veille* Mais non cr tin je t aime moi ! Avec ou sans sexe !  
Naru : = ( c est vrai ?  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : vrai de vrai ? = (  
Sasu : oui ! ///  
Naru : = D OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS !  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : HOURAAAAAAAAAAA !!!! =D Sasu : vos gueules ////  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : au fait vous tes pas obliger de le faire dans la fic uniquement .  
Sasu : *  
Naru : O NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN pourquoi tu ne t es pas tue !!! T_T je vais souffrir *se fait trainer dans la chambre la plus proche*  
[c=#00ffee]Moi[/c] : NAAAAAAAAAAAAAN pas ma chambre !!! T_T je fais devoir refaire une lessive encore une fois [/size]

[size=16px]/!\ 30 com s pour la suite ! / !\ [/size][size=14px]que je puisse payer mon fr re pour qu il fasse la lessive T_T et le narrateur pour qu il continue son boulot xD[/size] 


End file.
